


Dream of You

by then00breturns1101



Series: DnD-nanigans [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, I never stopped!!!, I'm back on my Portia Feels bullshit!!, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/then00breturns1101/pseuds/then00breturns1101
Summary: Sometimes, the past doesn't want to let you go. It helps to have someone to keep you grounded.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Portia High-Hill/Lidda High-Hill
Series: DnD-nanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886455
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Dream of You

**Author's Note:**

> ahahaha... 😳what if i🤔 wrote fanfiction 📝💻about my dnd character👩🏽🎲... and her wife👩🏾... haha jk... 🤪unless?😳🤔

Portia’s axe raised one third and final time as everyone around her shouted. There was no time to prevent it. The heavy blade struck true, and the sound of cracking bones echoed through the room.

Time stood still. Gaster crumpled to the ground and lay still, eyes dark and empty. The room erupted in screams of horror and anguish, but Portia didn’t stop. One by one, the others fell. Biggs. Damakos. Akai, Avu, Webster, _Tiny—_ and it didn’t _stop._ The room filled with people, and she struck them all down as red tinged the edges of her vision. Grillby. Bun. Thistle. Ford. _Lidda. Bree. Andry. Milo—_

And then she awoke with a ragged, choking gasp.

…It was worse, this time. Worse than it had been before. She reached blindly to her left, and when her hand touched warm skin and soft sheets, she could have cried in relief.

Lidda stirred in the blankets, turning to face her in the dim light.

“Nightmare again?” she mumbled, voice still gravelly with sleep. Portia nodded and pulled her closer.

“You were in it this time. You and the kids.”

“It was just a dream, darling. We’re alright.” Lidda leaned up to kiss Portia’s forehead. “You’re alright.”

“…I know. It just… feels so real, every time.” She buried her face in her wife’s shoulder as Lidda stroked her hair.

“I’m sorry. I know how hard it’s been for you.”

It still broke Lidda’s heart that Portia had to go through everything she did. The past couple of years hadn’t been easy on them, but at least Lidda, Bree, Andry, and Milo had each other.

Portia turned her head and gave Lidda’s neck a soft kiss. “I’m glad I’m home.”

“Me too. Do you think you’ll be able to get back to sleep?”

“Yes, I’ll be alright,” she reassured. For once, it wasn’t a lie. “Goodnight, dove.”

“Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> is this completely self-indulgent goop? yes  
> do i care? no  
> it's my dnd character and i get to choose the snuggles


End file.
